Sabrina and Puck kissremake
by Prudence119
Summary: Ignore the title, it's just a remake of Sabrina and Puck's kiss;after that it starts to cease the mushy stuff. Please give it a chance, and also there's more than one chapter, in case you forget to look if there's more than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Book 3: The problem Child-Remake of Sabrina and Pucks kiss**

_By: Prudence119_

**Original:**

"You care about me?"

"Don't let it go to your head gasbag."

"You're in love with me I knew it!"

"Gross!"

"You want me to be your boyfriend, don't you?" Puck taunted. His wings suddenly popped out of his back and he swooped over to Sabrina. Before she knew how to react, the boy kissed her on the lips. A million thoughts ran through Sabrina's head at once. Puck was annoying. He had dumped her in vats of disgusting glop. He'd put creepy crawlers in her bed. But the most awful thing of them all was the one about the kiss-it was nice.

The two separated and stared at each other for a long time. Puck grinned and broke the silence. "I believe the words you are searching for are _thank you_."

And then Sabrina punched him in the belly.

Puck hunched over, gasping for breath.

"You try that again, you little freak, and you're going to need a dentist," Sabrina shouted.

**Remake-Sabrina and Puck kiss**

"Wow, Sabrina you out of all people have feelings for me?"

"Don't think I meant it _that_ way, trickster king!"

"I knew you loved me, know wonder your so pushy and rude."

"I'm not rude or pushy and I certainly do not love you!"

This had hurt Puck inside deeply because deep down he knew he had a heart for Sabrina. She had stated that so cruelly it would hurt even a person like Puck. His hopes went down but he knew she didn't mean that for real. Although some people speak with their mind they know they should speak with their heart. Puck was one of the people that hide what they think and say.

"I'm sure your thinking we'll live happily ever after and twenty years from now I'll marry you and have a honey moon on Gilligan's Island." Puck mocked. Puck knew what he was about to do made no sense but he knew it was coming from the heart. The boy had already kissed her and millions of thoughts ran through her head. Puck was annoying, uncivilized and pulled so many pranks and practical jokes on her but this for once in her life was-enjoyable. The twosome stared into each other's eyes and said not a word.

Sabrina was speechless, but Puck decided to say, "I believe the words you are searching for are_ thank you_."

Sabrina still didn't know what to say but finally knew what she was looking for. But instead stormed off out of the room still petrified of what to do after Puck's unattractive performance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabrina and Puck kiss Chapter: 2**

_By: Prudence119_

Chapter 2 continuous:

For Sabrina's whole life she imagined how her first kiss would be, knowing now that her first kiss was with Puck disgusted her. She wondered how he felt about her. Sometimes when a person doesn't react it comes back to slap them in the butt. Most of the time that's how Sabrina felt, especially now. She lied down on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_Sabrina, Sabrina darling wake up, wake up_, faint voices danced in her head.

She swore she heard her mother's voice. But no, it couldn't be…that's what she feared the most.

"What's the matter, sweet pea?" the weak voice whispered in her ear.

Sabrina just lied there and moaned, seemingly unhappy with fear.

Who was this voice calling her? Was it an angel ready to take her away, or just her imagination?

"Listen to me very carefully" the whisper instructed.

A young man once said 'The only thing we have to fear is fear itself'. So she got up her courage to speak up.

"Who are you?" she said interrogating.

"You're dreaming of course, and don't you already know who I am?"

Suddenly her spirit appeared in a humanly form and she found herself in…no, could it be. It was the little tree house in her backyard from two years before. Her mother and sister spent many hours in that little wonder.

"Know what I'm talking about, now?"

"You haven't answered my question, who are you?"

"You used to call me your mother"

The joy in her spirit ran to hug her mother once and for all.  
But, she just ran through her.

"What's happened?" Sabrina asked.

"Listen we don't have much time for a reunion but we do have time for you to explain what's going on with Peter Pan." Veronica Grimm asked.

"He hates it when people call him that actually, and well I'm nervous to say more." She blushed.

"You know Sabrina; sooner or later you knew this was coming and tell me who this boy is."

"Where do I begin…" praying inside she asked the Lord for guidance. "Puck is from the very famous story written by Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream. Since you and Dad have been kidnapped we've been jumped from foster home to foster home and a mysterious woman claiming to be our Grandmother, who I'm not so sure about, has taken us in to "Ferryport landing". This is where all the stories you and Dad have read to us as bed time stories have come to life. It's still freaky to me but anyway Puck has come to live with Granny Relda after he became close to the family. So he's sort of part of our family and earlier today he decided to, to uh…. plant one on me. And I'm still confused and all because of the many things he's pulled on me. He's an annoying little wart, putting spiders in the bed, dumping me in glops of goop, and many more"

"This one sounds like a real pain, but you know what they say 'The boys will hide their feelings in the most painful ways'. So let me get this straight, you have been going from different foster homes and a woman named Granny Relda is sure to be your blood-related relative. In a fairy-tale wonder world where a character from a Shakespeare's story is giving you a hard time but then changed his mind."

"You catch on quickly, and just keep up with the program"

"Well you better wake up and stop lollygagging and catch up yourself" Her mother stated in such a tone of voice.

"So you're saying to, wake up smell the coffee and settle everything"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, and I wish I could tell you more but I need to go."

"But I have so much to resolve and so much to..."

She left in a flash and Sabrina woke up summing up to conclusions. _Tell you."_ Sabrina didn't get to finish. She got up from her bed and went over to the room of terror.

To be continued… or will it be the end?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sabrina and Puck kiss Chapter: 3**

_By: Prudence119_

Chapter 3 continuous:

Even as a small child Sabrina did not believe in ghosts. Now she doubted that belief forever more. Even though she was dreaming, inside of her she could feel the breath of her mother's soft voice upon her. Veronica's soothing voice calmed her down just as Daphne loved to brush her sister's hair. And speaking of Daphne…

"Hey, Uncle Jake is taking us to the park want to come?" she asked sweetly.

"Just you and me like old times." Sabrina had her hopes up.

"No, Puck is coming too." Daphne answered.

"Then I can't go." she ordered.

"WHY NOT!" Her sister grumbled.

Sabrina only sighed and turned her face away. She was not only turning away from her sister, but also turning away from the world. She let the negatives get the best of her. Not until positive energy had overcome a few seconds later.

"What else does going to the park entail?"

"Well, we're going to have lots of fun. First were going to the park and after when we're all sweaty we'll go to the Blue Plate Special and order some lunch!" She said with excitement.

"And don't worry when it's time to eat I'll try to hold in the gas, but let me worn you I had a nasty sausage this morning" Puck said. It's as if he came out of nowhere. Sabrina had to get used to that in order to live in the same environment with him.

As a reply Sabrina only gave a face without saying anything. Who knew what would happen. She remembered the glimpses of memories when her father took her and Daphne to Central Park. Ice cream and Central Park was all she needed to have a nice afternoon. She was going to at least try and see what happens. After all Uncle Jake was only human, unlike some fairy boy's like Puck.

"Fine, I'll go." She surrendered.

Uncle Jake, Puck, Daphne and herself all got into the old jalopy. She could see the car was not just a car. It was also a vehicle filled with memories of her uncle and father.

"I'm glad you came Sabrina, maybe after we eat I can show you girls some memories your father and I had. You know a trip down memory lane, doesn't that sound fun?"

"Lots" she mumbled. Inside she was actually thrilled and could just park outside in the middle of the street and do a cartwheel.

"Hey, what's that on the left side of the road?" Daphne questioned.

"Probably just some vote Heart for mayor" Puck declared breaking the silenced atmosphere.

"Do you think we'll all be better off with out Mayor Charming?" Daphne continued.

"Can't say that I know the answer to that marshmallow" Uncle Jake truthfully blurted out.

They finally arrived at their destination, the park. Uncle Jake took the balls, Frisbees, and jump ropes out of the trunk. But Sabrina only waited for Daphne to wander away. Puck on the other hand was making a face sot of like "Hey, wait until I hit you in the face with one of these tennis balls". SO she was alert, and not just for a smack in the face. She walked over to a far bench and sat there lonely and untouched. She watched a young couple having a picnic. They were deeply in love. Sabrina's parents were also deeply in love and she missed watching her parents live their happy lives. How could someone so cruel kidnap them as to their own pleasure?

"I'm glad to see you're staring at nature even after what it did to your face" Puck insulted.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood" she pulled her legs up to her face and rested her head on her knees.

He didn't leave, just sat down next to her.

"Are you thinking of messing with those lovey-doveys over there with the food?"

"I'm not thinking of messing with anyone besides you" she concluded.

"Wow that's rough even after that small affair"

"It wasn't an affair; do you even know what that really is?"

"I don't really care what it means" he pronounced jerkily.

"If you don't know what it means then don't use it"  
"Fine, then what is it, miss smarty pants"  
"I can only tell you my version of what it is"

"Just spit it out already!" He yelled in Sabrina's face. She could tell he wanted to stop the "be nice" conversation.

"When to people love each other they, they…. Spend their lives together and after they promise to be their for each other they move on to the next step and make another life." She explained softly.

"How do they make a life?" He asked puzzled at Sabrina's theory.

"Since they love each other so much their able to combine their love and make a whole other life. Some people think it's a miracle, others see it as nothing but a pain. But no matter which way you look at it those two people, husband and wife, their care for each other was so strong it made a miracle" she looked deeply into his blue eyes. Sabrina never noticed he had blue eyes. It's like one of those things movies always try to explain. You know the story of how the damsel in distress falls in love with the dreamy blond and blue eyes.

"Sabrina, come over here for a second I have to show you something!" Daphne shouted.

Sabrina ran as fast as she could it almost felt as if she were flying. Puck was carrying her over-it felt nice. She gracefully drifted towards her sister.

"Look, Look, what is it, what is it?" Daphne double duoed.

The trio of children were under a big tree. A small pixie was hurt and sitting restfully by the tree.

"Go get Uncle Jake" Sabrina demanded.

Puck went flying over towards Uncle Jake.

After all was said and done the foursome drove back home and brought the small pixie over to the kitchen. The poor thing wasn't even at least two inches tall.

"The kids found a pixie, oh my" Granny Relda exclaimed rushing into the kitchen.

"According to a "pixclopedia" book I had, It looks like a newborn. Why don't you kids go with Uncle Jake to the Blue Plate Special and I'll nurse the pixling"

So they did, they went over to the old jalopy and drove to the Blue Plate Special.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, in my last three chapters it's been sort of mushy-gushy, but since I introduced a pixie, the lovey-dovey stuff will cease. Anyway please give my story/chapter a chance and review or favorite if that's what you would like.

**Chapter 4: Patience **

_By: Prudence119_

Chapter 4 continuous:

"What'll happen to baby Klaus?" Daphne whimpered.

"We are so, not naming it 'Klaus'." Her sister declared hopping into the passenger seat adjacent to Uncle Jake.

"I think Mom should name it." Uncle Jake blurted.

Squeak, squeak the engine squealed. Jake just let out a sad moan. Sabrina had not at all been disturbed, whereas Daphne continued thinking of ridiculous names for the pixling. Puck sat and stared out the window as if he were staring at something beautiful. And Granny Relda nursed the newborn. Everything may have seemed alright, but it was in fact-chaos!

Throughout the rest of the drive it had been silent, quite peculiar if you ask me. Even Daphne was hushed, not a word from her mouth. Again, Puck continued to daze off into lala land. What had made everybody so quiet was it the squeal or Daphne's choice of name? Whatever need be it was as if a magical curse had been sent upon the family's vehicle?

Finally breaking the silence Sabrina forcefully said:

"Hey, Uncle Jake after lunch could we maybe go to the library?"

"No way Jose, uh uh!" Puck shouted at last.

"Tell you what we'll go eat and drop Daphne and Puck at the house, how does that sound, capiche?"

'Uh huh' Sabrina seemed to mumble. It was more like a whisper, actually.

At the Blue Plate special Daphne, Uncle Jake, Puck and Sabrina got out of the car and into the restaurant. Until, Sabrina had a keen, sharp eye on someone she just spotted.

Bluebeard

Yes indeed it was, Bluebeard, he was one of the most vial men alive, aside from _Him_. He was better known as the master of the scarlet hand. Bluebeard probably was part of this organization, but nobody knew for sure. Point being, Bluebeard was trouble.

"Psst, Daphne look over there," she whispered.

Daphne slightly turned her head enough to see who was swallowing miscellaneous foods whole.

"He sickens me," Daphne replied.

A waitress soon escorted us to our table. Thank goodness she did, Bluebeard was already spitting food five inches from his mouth.

"I assume, you would like to speak with Briar." The waitress said in such a tone of voice.

"If you don't mind" Jake slipped out of his mouth.

Briar soon appeared in her uniform ready to take Jake's order. Briar became a waitress not so long ago. It was a couple of months after her and charming broke up. She was satisfied with her new life, working at the Blue Plate special and Jake was all she needed to feel at home, heck the Blue Plate practically was her home. And her colleagues right by her side.

"Can I start you off with a drink?" she mumbled kissing Jake on the cheek.

"Definitley coke" Sabrina started off.

"We found a pixie!" Daphne said a little too loudly, thankfully people barely noticed.

"Where is it?" Briar asked.

"The old woman is nursing it" Puck insulted.

"You guy's must be so…joyful" it took her a while to find the right word.

"I'm thirsty, so I'll take a coke too" Daphne said overexcited.

"I think me and the trickster will both get an iced tea" Jake said.

"Speak for yourself, I want a root beer!" Puck complained.

She left and came in a flash and gave them a few minutes to think of what to order. Sabrina thought of having burgers and fries just as Daphne assumingly would. Puck, I'm sure would have a feast, while Jake scratches his chin pretending to think of ordering a simple meal. Although that wouldn't be the case.

They ordered and ate with a normal conversation, well I shouldn't say normal. More like Puck showing off…again.

Sabrina wasn't a complainer but something led her to beg to leave and go to the library.

"Why do ya' wanna go so badly, anyhow?" Puck asked yelling over her.

"It doesn't matter to you!"

"Well what if I do, jeez, it's just some room with a bunch of stupid b-words!"

"It's not stupid! Its information and I happen to LOVE reading!!!"

This however, went back and forth the whole way home.

"HEY" Daphne yelled loudly. "YOU TWO HAVE NOT STOPPED THE ENTIRE DAY CAN'T WE JUST HAVE SOME QUIET TIME, MAYBE THE CAR SHOULD SQUEAK AGAIN ATLEAST THEN, YOU GUY'S SHUT UP!!!"

Daphne shouted so loud it broke Sabrina's eardrums. She wasn't aware her sister could get so angry. Daphne was usually a bundle of joy, a joyful meadow. But now she seemed madder than ever.

"I brought them home and I'm taking Brina' to the library, kay' mom".

Jake just sighed and followed the path down to the old jalopy. Sabrina never got out of the car in the first place. Not even to see how the pixling was doing.

"Hey, you know Mom was wearing gloves a mask and a white robe, it almost made he r look like she was mocking a science-doctor-nurse person." Jake laughed faintly.

"How wonderful for her" Sabrina answered.

All was quiet and Sabrina, well Sabrina was having a mood swing. Certainly not in the mood to talk. But, have you ever had that feeling where you just want to read, not necessarily to get ahead in a book or because you're bored, you just have that bookworm -ish feeling. That is the same feeling Sabrina had, she just wished to arrive at the library.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your kind reviews but I'm sure some of you have not been commenting/reviewing; Santa doesn't bring presents to notty non-reviewers…JK, and merry almost Christmas

**Chapter 5: Fairies Exist**

_By: Prudence119_

Chapter 5 continuous:

"Hey, Brina why the sad face?"

Sabrina let out a whimper and continued to ignore everything. Blocking everything out helped her out at the moment.

"Well despite the park and the pixling, lunch and all, I've had a really rough, unusual day."

"Well we're here, would you like me to come with you, or pick you up in an hour or so? Jake asked worriedly.

"Nah, just pick me up in an hour and half, which should be thirty minutes before dinner, kay'."

"You just be careful, bye Brina." Uncle Jake left with a sigh worried about Sabrina. In a time like this, normally she would have ran in the house to see the little sprite. Puck had really done it this time, it was gnawing her insides. Aside from pissing her off Daphne also let out such a screech. Daphne was so, so jolly what happened that set her off so badly? Almost on daily basis she would have ticked off Sabrina by making fun of how Puck and her were made for each other. Now Sabrina was not so much worried about Puck but more about her sister.

Sabrina slowly walked through the revolving door of the library. She peacefully made her way through and seemed to find what she was looking for.

'Newborn Pixlings, what to expect; By Tinkerbell and her thankful companion Peter Pan.'

"Aha, perfect" Sabrina seemed to whisper.

Right at that same moment large, tall men rambled through the door. About six-foot five I would estimate, these men were big and buff. Wearing muscle t-shirts, and jeans. Peering outside the window Sabrina's keen eye spotted three motorcycles. She wondered why three large men were at the library instead of at the gym.

"Got any crap on baby fairies or whatever?" one of them shouted in Scarecrows face.

"Section T on your right, sir" He muttered.

The strange men made their way towards Sabrina. One of them in particular stared Sabrina right in the eye. But not both, just her left. Strange it was, but they were very strange men.

"Move over, twerp!" another man hollered to Sabrina.

Sabrina shouldn't have moved, fearfully she did anyhow.

"Did you hear Bob, Relda's nursing a pixling?"

"That's why we're here, Bill"

"Cut the chatting you two if we get caught looking in this building our rep is smashed!"

"What's the big deal boss, all we're doing is looking to see what to get her"

"What's the big deal, WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL; our rep will be destroyed not to mention this is top secret"

Sabrina wondered what those strange individuals were talking about. Something to do with granny obviously. But what, what could it be?

"What er' you lookin' at kid?" a biker said all up in her face. This one in particular was almost bald. But he was also the only one wearing a muscle t-shirt, jeans, AND a leather vest. Must have been the leader, I assume. Still very unusual.

"Hey, Bill, Bob looks like we have a little fan."

"Of course boss why don't we introduce ourselves. I'm Bob he's Bill and well…He whispered in her ear, "that's our boss, he doesn't like to mention his name"

"Hey, what's that you got there?" the boss asked.

"Nothing" Sabrina said hiding the book.

"HEY, show it to me!" the boss was raging; it almost seemed as if steam was coming through his ears.

Sabrina gathered her things and sprinted quickly towards Scarecrow.

"I'm going to check this out alrighty, that's Sabrina Grimm; S-A-B-R-I-N-A Grimm." She rushed chills were sent down her spine.

Bill, Bob, and their boss were already heading towards her.

"Hurry, hurry, HURRY!" She said to Scarecrow while tapping her library card on the big oak desk.

"Listen munchkin, when I want something, I GET IT!!!" Boss again raged.

"GIVE ME THAT BOOK" he was now almost a foot away from her.

"Let's not fight" Scarecrow butted in.

But Sabrina was already running for her life knocking down many miscellaneous books. There went A, B, C, D, sections E, F, G, H, I, J, K.

Boss already started to throw books at Sabrina, but she thankfully dodged each one. I guess playing dodge ball at school finally paid off.

"Oh dear, my library, it's going to ruins!" Scarecrow panicked.

Puck's POV

By some weird instinct I knew Sabrina was trouble and I'm so bored of pixies I already have a million of them as my minions! Jeez the baby may be cute for a while but it doesn't last forever. I'd rather help Grimm, then sit around and watch Daphne go: "Awe, baby Klaus is so adorable I could just eat him up" and the old woman goes, for the millionth time, "Daphne, I'm not quite sure if it's a boy or a girl, now hush".

So I'm out, time to go save the day, because Puck-meister is on his way.

Duh, duh, uh, duh!!! Here comes Puck the trickster king

*Theme play's in the background* (But too bad he's a villain)

Big pink wings sprouted from my back as the adrenaline ran throughout my body.

"If only I got half the appreciation, Grimm doesn't even say thank you after I save her butt five million times. Hey, I should get paid for this ha ha Puck strikes again" I whispered to myself.

"Ack, she's at the library, curse her" Puck once again told himself. His instincts were like a tiny GPS in his body this time it led him to the library.

He was at the revolving door, "Should I touch it, nah, maybe I shouldn't, come on Puck man up" He was yes again talking to himself.

Not quite sure he should enter a _LIBRARY_. But, he managed to put his index finger on the glass. He spotted Sabrina through the glass running for her life. He was now sure she was in trouble.

"Puck get in here, save my butt trickster king" she told him.

"I can't enter a library it's a horrendous place!" I told her.

"Come on Puck you can do it" she encouraged me.

I ran quickly through the revolving door.

"I did it, I'm in"

"You can celebrate later!" the girl yelled at me.

"No I think I'll just stay here and watch you get strangled, can't stay out of trouble can you Grimm."

She was really pissed off so maybe I should go save her. Ah whatever, screw it, conscious got the better of me. I rushed over and morphed into a bull,

"Hey boss, want a piece of me" I told him.

"You will be pieces once I cut your organs as soon as I get the chance to rip them out!" Boss replied.

"What the heck are 'organs'?" I asked, I mean seriously that's such a funny word.

"It doesn't matter Puck" she yelled at me from a corner. Of course she was cornered by Bill, Bob and Boss.

I faintly remember those three, but I do remember it wasn't pretty.

I ran from under Boss and lifted Grimm's arms and drifted her up. Boss was pretty mad and I had to think of a way to get out of this minor massacre. So I put Grimm on the top of a bookshelf. Bill and Bob shook it but it was only a matter of seconds before I transformed into a bull. I have to say the nose ring is cool but it hurts-A LOT. I can't even breathe, so anyway I got Grimm from the bookshelf and rampaged through the wall of the cursed building.

Disgusting it was but I was brave enough to go in. I'll probably make the old woman buy me a cake later. So Grimm was saved, yadda, yadda and in the air was when I interrogated (ha ha I'll show the old woman I know what that means, and that means more cake…coolness).

"I'm sure you want this a secret" I told Grimm.

"That would be nice but obviously that's too much to ask for" I can't believe she told me off like that.

"Hey, I just saved your butt AGAIN, ahem; I think the words you're looking for AGAIN are thank you." Oh yeah I went there, I couldn't let her say that about me.

W were almost there just a few more feet and uh-oh I forgot that kiss up Jake is going to pick her up in *looks at watch* five minutes!

"Hey, mom I'm going to go pick up Sabrina" he told her.

"Sabrina I'm leaving you at the front door if you tell Jake you walked home no one will ever know"

Sabrina's POV

"Whatever" I told him. Why did Puck have to make everything a problem? This however was not a bad plan I wonder what's up with him lately. Anyhow I wonder how the baby's doing.

So he dropped me off in front of the door and he flew towards the back of the house. He drifted so beautifully, some part of me knows that I'm glad I came to Ferryport landing. Because the people I've met, the things I've seen, the things I've done I would not have done if Granny Relda had not claimed us as her grandchildren. Although at first I don't know why I doubted her but sometimes I still do get suspicious of her.

"Whoa, Brina I was just about to pick you up" he said shocked as I came through the door.

"Yeah, well I got what I needed, got bored, so I came back early, thanks so much for taking me." I hugged him as I talked. Uncle Jake to me is not so much as an Uncle I see him more as a big brother but an Uncle is quite fine.

I ran up the stairs and heard Granny say:

"Is it me or is Sabrina acting a bit strange?" Granny asked almost too thin air.

Despite what she said I felt weird. I walked down the hallway and into my room. Daphne wasn't there but the door was left open. I closed the door behind me and didn't turn around since. I opened my bag and emptied it out stuffing everything into the drawer…except one thing.

The book

"Hey what's that?" Daphne said from behind the door. I wasn't aware she was right behind the door.

"The real question is what are you doing behind the door?"

"I was practicing hiding, my question is: What's that book?" Daphne asked

once more.

"Well do you promise to not tell the family?" I held my pinky out.

"Promise" she shook my pinky, shook my thumb and we thumb wrestled. That was our official promise hand shake. Her eyes widened as she promised.

"Well I went to the library and found this book," I showed it to her and she opened her mouth and bit down on her hand as soon as she saw the words 'Tinkerbell and her thankful companion Peter Pan'. Ignoring the rest she listened and gestured for me to finish. "And my whole system just enlightened with joy but then three large men rambled through the door,"

"What does 'rambled' mean?"

"It means to rush aimlessly towards a destination, anyhow when they cam through they asked where the fairy books are and they headed towards me"

"Were you scared?" Daphne said.

"Sort of, but anyway they were talking about how Granny was nursing the pixling and what to get her. So anyway one of them wanted my book. But I refused to give it to him and he chased me throughout the library right after I borrowed it and then Puck came but he was afraid to step foot in the library and then I was cornered and he flew me to the top of a bookshelf and left me there. The three large men started shaking it and I fell off but Puck morphed into a bull in just enough time to catch me and crash into the wall then he went back to normal and flew me home."

"Awe he's your knight in shining armor and you're the damsel in distress"

"Not quite, short stuff but anyway let's get a look at this book before dinner"

I opened the book and this is what came up:  
Chapter 1: Fairies Exist

When a newborn pixling is born it will have its eyes closed for approximately two weeks. When the two weeks begin the pixling must be fed 'Hortensious'. Hortensious a special liquid found in the blood of mermaids or inside the buds of roses. This substance is henceforth guarded by the witch witch said to have cursed the beast that refused to be kind, See page 409 for more details of Beauty and the beast. In other words if the pixling is not fed this substance it will begin to turn a shade of gray. If fed Hortensious the pixling will be turned to a color by name of deathsquat In the famous story by William Shakespeare. 'A Midsummer's Night Dream'. Puck a fairy was not turned to deathsquat he was in fact a peachy white very much like humans. He was a rare fairy but otherwise it will turn a deathsquaty color. A pixling does not feed off of anything but Hortensious until the age of four months. The pixling must have one-hundred percent TLC. That includes feeding it, teaching it how to walk, talk, and dispose its wastes and etcetera.

"It's just like taking care of a real baby; we'll have to show Puck"

"Okay well I think it's time for dinner and I'm telling"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you are not telling anybody" I warned.

"Yes we're telling Uncle Jake at least or else baby Klaus will die without Hortensious."

"His name is not baby Klaus"

I followed Daphne downstairs and went to go eat dinner. Who knows what scene will occur. I sure hope neither Daphne nor Puck spare a word about anything. Maybe tonight I'll sneak out or get some information about Bill, Bob, or Boss.

Hi, again sorry if this chapter was long or confusing. It would make sense if you read the last chapter. Please leave a review and I'll get back to this story. See ya'

Prudence119


End file.
